


Calm Before The Storm

by Axis2ClusterB



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axis2ClusterB/pseuds/Axis2ClusterB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vignette from Jax's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> If you're behind on the season, there are DEFINITE SPOILERS here. Set after 5:3 - Laying Pipe.

Jax tries to give himself time, and it seems like the one thing he doesn’t have enough of. The day is going in shuttershots of movement. In county, then dressed and out, then on the bikes – and those fucking kids on the bicycles, looking at them like they’re gods, goddammit – then the clubhouse, Tara and the kids, Lyla…

Christ.

Not even a moment to breathe.

On the one hand, it’s a blessing – and the very thought of that is enough to give Jax pause – because it gives him time to distance himself from those last minutes with Ope.

_“I got this.”_

_Chibs beside him, screaming himself hoarse, the moment when the light went out of Opie’s eyes._

_Tig with his back to it all, shoulders silently shaking._

On the other hand, there will – at some point – be a break. A stopping point to all the forward motion, and Jax has a feeling that that will end in him curled up in a corner.

He wants it.

Fuck it, he deserves it.

Time to mourn his best friend, the only one who’s ever really known him.

He goes through the motions – carries the casket, comforts Lyla – holds it in.

Thinks he finally has time, on the roof of the garage, sweet green smoke haloing his head. Is finally starting to feel something, when Bobby’s voice comes floating up to him. “It’s time, brother.”

Jax closes his eyes, and the image burned on the blackness there is one that he never thought would be important at the time – him and Ope and David Hale standing outside the high school, all easy grins and awkward body language that says so much about the story between the three – and then he opens his eyes and it’s gone, exchanged for an actual image on paper – two kids on Huffys.

He holds that in his hand as physical proof, him and Ope, carries it downstairs and puts it in his best friend’s coffin, closes his eyes hard and turns his back on the sound of the lid scraping into place. Leads his brothers through the clubhouse – as quiet as he’s ever heard it – and finds himself thinking of nothing more than the feeling of Opie's solid warmth at his back - always at his back - as he slams the door of the hearse.

Moves on.

-End


End file.
